


Inopportune Moment

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t married – Spirits they weren’t even engaged – and they were both very near naked in Aang’s bedchamber. If anyone found them like this (and Aang really hoped they wouldn’t as Katara had now wrapped her slim fingers around his hardness through his shorts) there would be a number of repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inopportune Moment

While the trade agreement between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation was important to the seventeen year old Avatar, the soft body pressed against him was probably the most important thing to him at that precise moment.

The feel of her hot breath panting against his neck was euphoric and her searching hand trailing south over his stomach was going to be the end of him. Aang was sure that his blood was pounding so loudly that Katara would be able to hear it over his erratic moans and heavy breathing. It was just all so exciting, wonderful, _forbidden_.

They were not in one of the Air Temples or a field a little way from Omashu – they were in the palace of the Earth King Kuei where their activities would be more than frowned on. They weren’t married – Spirits they weren’t even engaged – and they were both very near naked in Aang’s bedchamber. If anyone found them like this (and Aang really hoped they wouldn’t as Katara had now wrapped her slim fingers around his hardness through his shorts) there would be a number of repercussions.

But they knew that they would get married (eventually) so what did it matter if the shared a bed and each other’s bodies now?

Aang’s concerns about being discovered were wiped from his mind as Katara untied his shorts and pulled them down and over his erect length, the cool air a sharp contrast to her warm hand. He practically purred when her finger tips brushed against his chest lightly, tracing the sculpted muscles beneath his pale skin. With only a light push he was on his back, sinking into the plush bed and Katara was straddled over his waist.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Aang murmured, bringing a hand up to trail a feather light caress from her collar bone, over her naked breasts and the soft skin of her abdomen to rest just above the band of her tight white undergarments. He could see the flush against her cheeks and chest in the light the single lamp gave out.

“You always say that,” Katara replied, batting his seeking fingers away.

“I always mean it.”

She only laughed in response, moving to press her stomach against his and to place a series of open mouthed kisses down the expanse of his neck. Aang shuddered at the sensation, his eyes closing of their own violation as the stiff peaks of her breasts rubbed against his already sensitive skin. Shifting against him, Katara groaned as their heated centres rubbed, her teeth biting at his collar bones and her tongue soothing as she descended.

Aang pulled at her arms, his fingers gripping the smooth skin in vain as Katara brushed him off and dipped her tongue into his navel. Defeated, though he hadn’t really put up much of a fight, he let out an explosive sigh and tunnelled the fingers of one hand into her thick hair. She murmured his name against the waistband of his underwear and then placed an open mouth kiss against the hot skin. Hooking her fingers into cloth, she pulled the fabric down – Aang rose his hips from the bed to help and kicked the shorts to the floor when they were at his feet.

He breathed out her name in reverence as her fingers traced against his hips, her mouth hovering dangerously close to where he wanted it to be. Her breath was hot against his throbbing skin and he was sure she felt the tip of her tongue against his length when she wetted her lips.

He clenched his fingers in her hair as she finally closed her warm mouth over his erection. Katara had done this for him a few times before and every time felt better than the last – like most things she tried she excelled and in Aang’s opinion this was no different.

There was no way to even suppress the groan that rose from his throat when the fingers of one of her hands wrapped around the base of his erection and squeezed lightly, the bobbing motion of her head continuing at the same speed. It was an exquisite torture, the gentle caresses of her tongue and the tight suction of her soft full lips dragging along his length.

He could feel a coiling deep in his belly and he was struggling to not to thrust his hips against her mouth.  Katara increased her pace, her name escaping his lips in a strangled moan. His hips bucked weakly as stars began to dance in front of his eyes.

“Avatar Aang!” The two teenagers froze as a loud rapping seemed to shake the door in its jamb. The handle rattled against the lock as another forceful knock sounded. “Avatar, are you awake? I must speak with you at once.”

“Umm... yes!” His voice shook. He and Katara met each other in a wide eyed stare, her delicious mouth still wrapped around his hard length. “Give me one moment General –“ Aang couldn’t fight the groan that poured from his lips as Katara slid hers off him and back off the bed, searching the floor for something to cover her bare torso with. “General Wei.”

“What do we do Aang?” Katara’s eyes darted around the room, finally falling on her brassiere. Aang had sprung from the bed and grabbed his shorts, pulling them over his quickly softening erection and looking at the door in horror.

“Hide!” Aang hissed in answer, gesturing around the room.

“Avatar Aang, are you alright?” General Wei’s voice boomed through the door. “This is an urgent matter; I don’t have the time for your games. What’s taking so long?”

Aang gave Katara one last desperate look before turning to the door and heading towards it, a hand in his shorts trying to adjust his now very uncomfortable private parts. He gave his beloved a few more seconds to conceal herself somewhere in the room before turning the lock and yawning in a manner that he hoped would fool the General.

“How can I help you General Wei?” Aang asked, trying to keep the gap he peered through as small as possible. The General was a short man with a pot belly from the Earth Kingdom who had an alarming sense of grandeur. It wasn’t that Wei wasn’t a kind man – he just had an over inflated ego brought on by his position in the trade agreements and negotiations. This was probably why he felt that it was acceptable for him to barge in on the Avatar at what was likely a ridiculous hour of the night.

“I’ve had a thought Avatar Aang,” Wei began, stepping close to and then past Aang into the bedroom. Aang turned quickly, looking for any sign of Katara but seeing nothing but the rumpled sheets of the bed. “Perhaps we have been looking at the route of the agreement all wrong – there must be a most time efficient way of transporting coal from the Mushu Mines to other parts of the Earth Kingdom. Man power is not cost effective either for this effort.”

“I understand that this is an important matter to consider General, but could this not wait until tomorrow during the meeting?” The General had turned to look at Aang when he had come in. It was as Aang tried to make the intensions of returning to his bed clear with a meaningful look towards the bedstead.

It was at this point that he had to imagine that Wei was Koh and force an emotionless mask across his expression – Katara was under the bed, her brassiere undone and barely covering her chest, a look a fear splashed across her mocha skin.

“But the idea struck me and I had to discuss it with you, Avatar,” Wei pulled a roll of parchment from his sleeve and opened it with a flourish. Aang tried not to roll his eyes at the show the General put into his presentation. He scanned the parchment with his eyes and almost choked at the blue silk that was a scant foot from the General’s shoe. It was Katara’s dress – if the General saw it there would be hell to pay. “Rather than transport the coal by foot why don’t we use the railways? Perhaps even dedicated trains and train carts!”

“Yes, General, a great idea,” Aang answer animatedly, moving to place a hand on the General’s shoulder and pushing the shorter man towards the door. “We’ll discuss this at the meeting tomorrow for sure. But it’s late and right now I need to get back to my bed. You did wake me up after all, but no harm no foul.” They had reached the door and Aang pushed Wei through the space. “Goodnight General.” He closed the door with a resolute snap and turned the lock before the old man could push back in.

Turning back to the room, Aang released a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding. He slumped against the wood and watched as Katara shimmied from under the bed, one arm holding the fabric of her brassiere to her chest and the other brushing the dust from her body. The smile he gave her was tentative but fell as he watched her clasp her chest coverings close to her body and reaching for her dress.

“Sweetie, what are you doing?” he asked, stepping towards her and stopping her hands as she raised them to pull the dress over her head. “You don’t have to leave. The General won’t be back tonight.”

“That was close Aang,” Katara replied, her fingers twisting in the blue silk. “Too close. We’re lucky Wei’s belly is so big that he couldn’t see over it to spot my dress.”

“Come back to bed,” Aang cajoled, his hands working against her own to loosen her grip on her dress. The dress rustled as it pooled on the floor and Aang took this slight distraction as an opportunity to press a soft kiss against Katara’s downturned lips. He held her jaw with his hands, tilting her head up to deepen the caress.

“I know what you’re doing,” Katara mumbled against his mouth, her hands coming up to clasp around his forearms. “Stop trying to distract me.”

Aang didn’t reply, rather he traced the seam of her mouth with his tongue until she relented and gave his access. His hands swept down her back to pull her close against his chest, tickling her bare skin lightly as he went. The brassiere that she had been holding against her chest rumpled between their bodies as they continued to kiss before becoming such an annoyance that Katara pulled it away and discarded it to the floor. Once again the softness of her breasts was pressed fully against him and Aang could only groan in appreciation of the sensation.

“Come back to bed?”

They pulled away from each other at Aang’s question, staring into the depths of each other’s gaze. She gave a hesitant nod of consent before Aang swept her up into his arms and deposited her on the wrinkled sheets, his fingers hooking into the waist band of her undergarments and pulling them off with a swiftness that could only come from a teenage boy. Katara barely had time to comment on his brazenness before he had stripped his own shorts off and crawled over the bed to her, framing her head with his hands and settling his very pleasant weight between her legs.

She moaned as she felt his rapidly hardening length against her folds. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders as she tipped her head back against the plush pillows and dragged open mouth kisses against the column of his neck before settling back into the bed with a contented sigh and enjoying the feeling of Aang’s rough hand meandering its way in a gentle caress down the skin of her torso.

When Aang opened his eyes to stare down at his beloved his breath was taken away by how beautiful she looked – the single flame emitted by the lamp created dancing shadows across the smooth lines of her face. He could do nothing but kiss her softly. Shifting slightly, his travelling hand delved into the dark curls between Katara’s legs, tracing the wetness that had gathered there. She could only groan softly in reply to his searching fingers, her nails biting into the hard muscle of his upper arms.

“Oh Aang, please,” Katara whispered, her head thrown back against the pillow. His other hand was occupied with her breast, pulling at her hardened nipple. “Please make love to me.”

He met her bright blue eyes with his stare, abandoning her breast to cup her cheek and pull her in for a kiss that seemed to reach to her very soul. His other hand withdrew from between her legs to grasp his length and position it against her heat.

Katara gasped as he pushed forward, entering her body slowly. The hand she had wrapped around his bicep clenched tighter, the other looped around his neck. Aang groaned as she arched against him, her breasts pushed tight against his chest.

They moved together, the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing and the occasional creak of the bedstead. Their skin became sticky and damp with perspiration, the heat in the room rising. Limbs moved to provide leverage, Katara’s legs wrapping around Aang’s hip to try and bring him impossibly deeper into her body and his arms moving – one to brace against the head board and the other around the small of her back.

It seemed to go on forever but not long enough. It didn’t matter how many times they made love, they would never tire of the feel of each other. They would never tire of the feeling of just _being together_.

Their movements became frantic, Katara’s mewls of pleasure mingling with Aang’s panting breathings and low groans of satisfaction. Katara was the first to reach climax, moaning Aang’s name is a voice so arousing that Aang following quickly into the depths of pleasure, holding her tightly as he released into her with a cry.

As they settled into the sheets moments later, sated and content, Katara turned to the Avatar and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Thank you for convincing me to stay.”

“My pleasure,” Aang answered, a lazy grin blooming across his face as he wriggled his eyebrows in an entirely suggestive way. Her hand slapped at his chest before she rolled to her side with a giggle, pulling his arms to wrap around her. With his free hand, Aang sent a current of air towards the candle and enveloped the room in darkness.

It was the next day as Aang was sitting in the meeting, trying fairly unsuccessfully to conceal a wide yawn, that he realised that General Wei actually had a good idea. Which was lucky, considering the General was currently tell all those who sat in the room that the Avatar had given his personal seal of approval to the project.


End file.
